the_playstationfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragons (Spyro the Dragon)
Dragons are the most prominent species in the Spyro the Dragon series. Spyro the Dragon At the start of the game, most of the dragons have been trapped in crystal due to Gnasty Gnorc. However, Spyro, due to his small size, was missed by the crystallization spell. In addition, Spyro must recover Dragon Eggs that have been stolen by thieves. Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage! While the dragons themselves aren't the focus of this game, Spyro's ultimate goal is to reach Dragon Shores, an amusement park for them. Ripto also makes it known that he despises dragons. This comes back to haunt him as in the epilogue, an unnamed dragon is seen holding Ripto upside-down. Spyro: Year of the Dragon At the start of this game, the dragons have been celebrating the Year of the Dragon, a time when fairies bring a new batch of Dragon Eggs to the Dragon Realms. However, the eggs end up stolen and Spyro must retrieve them from the Forgotten Worlds. Once Spyro finds an egg, it hatches and the newborn dragon is sent back home. These dragons are crucial to The Sorceress as she needs their wings in order to make an anti-aging spell. It is also revealed that the dragons used to live in the Forgotten Worlds and when they left, all of the magic left with them. There are also two Chinese dragons that Spyro must fight in the Fireworks Factory level. Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly Taking place after the Year of the Dragon, the newborn dragons are at the age where they'll get their dragonfly guardians. However, once Ripto scatters the dragonflies, Spyro must retrieve them. Along the way, several dragons who go by the title of "Master" are seen in the Dragonfly Dojo. Spyro must also help a few of the newborn dragons with some tasks. Types There are seven types of dragons seen in the series. Artisans Artisans dragons are tranquil dragons that take calm approaches to problems. There are many intricate structures around the Artisans home. These dragons specialize is culture and beauty through songs, poems, and sculptures. The leader of the Artisans dragons is Nestor. Peace Keepers Peace Keepers dragons are the warriors of the species. They value discipline and courage and they defend the Dragon Realms by use of armies. In addition, the Peace Keepers are the strongest of the dragons. These dragons go by the "attack first, ask questions later" motto. Their leader is Titan. Magic Crafters Magic Crafter dragons are far more magically-talented than their brethren. They are shy dragons who prefer to practice magic alone rather than talking with outsiders. Due to their magical skills, occurrences such as moving land masses are quite common. Their leader is Cosmos. Beast Makers Beast Makers dragons live in swamps that they take pride in. They generally use brute strength to fight back enemies. These dragons are the ones who create the monsters and fodder that appear in the other home worlds. Their leader is Bruno. Dream Weavers Dream Weavers are secluded dragons who create dreams and battle nightmares. While Dream Weavers are reserved, they leave the Artisans to do most of the thinking. Their leader is Lateef. Baby Dragons Baby dragons are first introduced in Spyro: Year of the Dragon. Due to their age, they don't fall into any of the established dragon types. Chinese Dragons There are two special dragons that are based off of Chinese dragons. One of the dragons is red while the other is purple. Spyro must defeat them in order to retrieve a dragon egg. Category:Characters